dragonvale_worldfandomcom-20200216-history
Root Dragon
The Root Dragon is a hybrid dragon of the Earth and Dark elements. It's main element is Earth. Appearance TBA Abilities Weapons The root dragon uses its strong wooden horns and strong claws to attack. Unfortunately for wizards, the horns are very dirty, and its near impossible to get root stains out of your robes without some serious water magic. Defenses The root dragon has a thick skin and can flee by digging. Other Abilities The root dragon's claws are very useful for digging in the ground. Breath Weapon The root dragon spits out hard stones it found during digging. Weaknesses The root dragon is not very big and can be thrown around easily by some dragons. Habitat Regions The root dragon lives in every major forest in the world: The Great Forest, Drakar Forest, the Forests of Farn, the Forests of Schloss, the Crane Forest and the Tull Forest. Preferred Home The root dragon settles near big trees with big roots. Many root dragons like to live underground as well. Sheltering/Nesting Root dragons dig holes between the roots of trees and make furniture out of dirt. Some don't dig one themselves but live in an abandoned nest of another root dragon. Before they sleep, they bury their tail in the dirt, which replenishes their strength. Diet Root dragons mainly eat the roots of older trees but have also been know to eat mangrove saplings and bamboo shoots as well. However, the root dragon always makes sure not to eat too many roots to prevent destruction of the trees the roots come from. When roots are in low supply, the root dragon will eat rocks and dirt. Lifestyle Behavior and Personality Root dragons act a bit mean but in a funny manner, and usually stop when the other creature doesn't like it anymore. They can be good and loyal friends. Social Order The root dragon only shares its hole with its mate. Relationship to Wizards Root dragons annoy wizards until they don't like it anymore, like they do with any other creature. When in a park Breeding They can be bred with two dragons of the Earth and Dark elements quite easily. Habitats They can be put in Omnitats, Earth, Dark, and Spooky habitats. How to care for To prevent them from digging in the floor of your habitat and possibly digging out of you island, the ground of the habitat must be hardened. Favorite Treat Of course, this is Dragon Root. They also like Talontaters. Life Cycle Mating Root dragons usually mate with the dragon of the same species and the other gender that lives the closest to its hole. Birth The egg is buried in the male's nest, where the two adults live. The baby digs to the top themselves and then settles in the nest. Infancy Infants are overly protected by the parents and not allowed to meet other dragons. They stay in the hole until they reach adolescence. Adolescence Adolescents can come out of the nest at night but stay in during the day. Adulthood The adult leaves the nest and makes one for itself elsewhere. Life Span Root dragons are short lived and usually only hit the age of 20. They become adolescent at the age of 5 and adult at the age of 7. History Discovery They were discovered by the Plant Dragon Master but studied by Mr. Terra as the Plant Dragon Master wasn't experienced with dragons without the Plant element. Origin of Name They were named after the fact they eat roots, live between roots and have root-like wooden formations on their body. Magic Root dragons have Terramancy and Erebomancy. They also have minor control over Arboromancy. Notable Dragons *Parsnip (fictional) *Rock 'n' Roller (Mr. Terra) *RockNRoll (Craeporus vonn Wietsius) References *The Book of Dragons, The Great Nogard Category:Dragons Category:Hybrids Category:Earth Category:Dark Category:Inhabitants of Drakar Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Great Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Tull Forest Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Farn Category:Inhabitants of the Forests of Schloss Category:Inhabitants of the Crane Forest